The Ultimate Fandom Games
by bluefire5370
Summary: The authors of seven fandom books are tired, tired of what they created or interviewed. The characters are getting so popular they even got death threats when some emotional things happened. The authors think this will put an end to things, maybe even be quite entertaining for the fans. They are going to get the glory they deserved.
1. Chapter 1- Plot of the Authors

Plot of the Authors

"Really Suzanne, do you really think it's necessary, and why do you think it's better to use your idea? Why not the Maze and maybe even the Scorched Trials?" James said.

"Can't you tell it's the best idea? Sending them to Chicago and let them live in the Factions system just takes way too long, sending them to Camp Half Blood won't work you know, they will live far too long as well. Also, sending them to Hogwarts or some institutes will definitely take a long time as well. The best is either the maze, or the arena, but in your creation, James, it took the kids two years to get out." Replied Suzanne. "

"Yes but if we trigger the ending immediately, it will work, see?" James asked again.

"The kids _already_ knows about how to get out, unlike my arena, it's ever changing." Suzanne argued back.

"Oh come on you two, why not just give them cancer and see who lives the longest!" John cut in.

"Can't you tell that's like the worst idea ever." The bored Veronica suddenly seemed interested. "Plus, I will just say we stick with Suzanne's arena. Quite true that another experiment is a pretty bad idea." She continued.

"Yes, I agree with that too." Rick said.

"Cassandra, J.K? What do you think?" Suzanne asked.

"Okay, I don't mind, as long as some tragic love triangle will happen. So now let's decide on the characters? And how the whole thing will work?" Cassandra said with such enthusiasm.

"Okay, just don't be too cold blooded, then I guess I'm fine with this if it's for the sake of ourselves." J.K replied.

"Well, that makes me the boss of this! I guess we are dismissed, think about it tonight, meeting tomorrow, same place same time!" Suzanne said.

After arriving home from a slow walk. Suzanne thought about the whole thing. Her dream is coming true, more arena designing, more hopes of winning the game. Although her dream isn't completely about the glory, Suzanne is still looking forward to it. The whole point of killing off so many main characters is to stop them from getting too powerful. They are already too powerful, being the heart of attention of everything. The authors doesn't get any glory or appreciation, whenever some characters are killed, the fans gets mad and things happens. Characters are immortal, they live forever in people's hearts, but villains die, because people want them dead and believe that they are dead for good. Another reason looking forward to it, is for more creation of feels. Maybe it's not the best idea, but it's a new thing. She knew she will enjoy this, lots.

Knowing everything is going to be planned out by tomorrow, she went to bed. Don't expect authors don't have nightmares from the things they did. Hopefully the Fandom Games will clear things up, and stop all the annoying nightmares as well.

 _Katniss woke with Peeta by her side, shaking her, the demon is nearing. Peeta, shaking, with no weapon around him. Wait, a demon? That's not a mutt, that demon doesn't seems like it's created in The Hunger Games trilogy._

 _Then without a warning, a teenage boy and girl with swirling tattoos jumped out from nowhere, slaying the demon, the demon turned to dust._

 _"We are shadowhunters, the strongest of all human beings. Do not attempt to slay us in the games, the Games isn't what we are trained to do."_

 _And everything turned dark._

It was six in the morning when Suzanne woke up. That Cassandra Clare got some evil monster creating skills and some powerful hero creator skills. She thought. Shadowhunter, quite strong beings.

Later in the day, Suzanne got bored. Pen in hand, she drew her third dream arena.

The grass stretched wide, weapons laid around the centre. Nothing except grass and the cornucopia is seen. The basic weapons laid in the open- knives, swords, axes, bows. All non- magical. The magical ones hidden inside, they were tweaked into the usage of all the participants of the Fandom Games. Everyone can use them even if they are not a demigod, shadowhunter etc etc.

Some parts of the magic are banned though, wands loses parts of their magic as the main challenge is to survive by living off mostly by natural things. Producing water is one of the things that's definitely not allowed. Some foods are also provided, magical food for only individual characters are not allowed.

To get to the water source, you have to get past the mountains that surrounds the cornucopia. There are only two ways. Either climb the mountains or go past from the gap of the mountains, it will take at least a few hours to get there.

More obstacles than you think lies in the deadly arena, trickery that even the smartest tribute can't defy.

_xXx_

The clock reached eight just as Suzanne reached the usual meeting place for the authors. By the time she walked onto the elevator, she already got the character's plan in her head, only this time her creation won't be completely under her control, they will have a mind of their own, but their mind was originally created by the authors, so the authors knew what each character will act like and will do. This time, it is the arena which gives us the powers, she thought. Not the words.

The meeting place was only half full, Veronica typing furiously on her laptop looking like a business woman in the corner, James lazily twirling his pen in his hand sat near the middle, nodding a hello to Suzanne as she walked to a seat in the middle. That moment, J.K opened the door with a cup of coffee in her hand and saying hello.

"Alright, we now wait for Rick and Cassie to arrive." Said Veronica, while gently pulling the laptop lid down."

Just as she finished, Rick walked in with his usual bright mood. "Hello everyone! Sorry I'm late." He looked around, "Oo, I thought I was the latest." And chuckled.

Suzanne felt quite impatient by the time when Cassandra finally walked into the office door.

"Oh sorry to keep you waiting, ran into traffic just now, you know how far away I live." She said.

Even as Suzanne was quite annoyed, she was still going to continue their plan.

"Alright settle down, it's alright, you aren't that late. So I got some ideas last night and today morning." She said while pulling out a folder of paper and her NetPad.

"Now, I understand that most of our creations are all alive and walking on this planet, especially the main characters. Our characters have massive amount of fans, including the dead ones. The dead character aren't actually dead, in the fan's hearts, they aren't. But in the main character's points of views, they are dead. Since we are authors, we have the ability to bring them back if the fans want them back. But we don't have the ability to bring dead villains back, as the villains are dead in everyone's hearts."

She paused and look around the table.

"And my plan is to bring our main dead characters back into life to participate along the still alive main characters."

Suzanne looked around again. "If you agree, say Aye, disagree, say Nay."

By the look of things, James was the fastest to react. "Aye" He said. Followed along by Veronica, also saying "Aye".

The rest of the authors seems to hesitate. After a long and intense silence, John spoke up. "Well, I did quite cause a lot of pain even if I only killed a tiny amount of characters. By tiny, I mean one, bring him back to life may be good for Hazel, but it will cause even more pain..."

"Alright, so you disagree?" Suzanne said.

"Hmmm, whatever, Aye." John replied.

Suzanne felt a wave a triumph, this will be great. The best games ever. A smile stretched over her face.

"Well that's settled then! Rick, J.K, it doesn't matter, you don't seems have any dead main characters anyways. So now, we shall focus on our candidates."

"Um Suzanne? I have quite a few novels with different fandoms. It will be kind of hard to select my candidates." John asked.

Suzanne already thought about this before hand. "Don't worry, we will just take the two main characters from your two books with the movies- The fault in our stars and Paper Towns. And as for Cassandra, your thing is a bit more complicated, since you have the Infernal Devices as well. So I decided you are only going to chose from the Mortal Instruments."

Cassandra nodded, even if she doesn't choose from TID, it's still going to be hard to decide who to chose.

"One last thing before you chose, always remember, the enemy is not each other, it's the characters."

They chose their tributes, four for each author, twenty eight in total.

 **Suzanne Collins- Author of The Hunger Games**  
Katniss Everdeen  
Peeta Mellark  
Gale Hawthorn  
Primrose Everdeen (back from death)

 **Veronica Roth- Author of Divergent**  
Tris Prior (back from death)  
Tobias Eaton  
Christina  
Will (back from death)

 **Rick Riorden- Author of Percy Jackson series**  
Percy Jackson  
Annabeth Chase  
Leo Valdez  
Nico Di Angelo

 **J.K Rowling- Author of Harry Potte** r  
Harry Potter  
Ron Weasley  
Hermione Granger  
Ginny Weasley

 **John Green- Author of Paper Towns and The Fault in Our Stars  
** Hazel Grace Lancaster  
Augustus Waters (back from death)  
Margo Roth Spiegleman  
Quentin Jacobson

 **Cassandra Clare- Author of The Mortal Instruments**  
Clary Fairchild  
Jace Herondale  
Alec Lightwood  
Isabelle Lightwood

 **James Dashner- Author of The Maze Runner  
** Thomas  
Minho  
Newt (back from death)  
Teresa (back from death)


	2. Chapter 2- The announcement

The announcement

Everything was going reasonably smooth.

All except the fact that the authors haven't made sure there won't be another rebellion.

Sure, the arena is ever changing, but who knows if Katniss Everdeen will become the mockingjay again, but instead of defeating the Capitol, this time might be the characters vs the authors.

Joanne doesn't know how to tell this fact to Suzanne. Suzanne was so proud of her ideas, she missed some of the 'plot holes'.

"There might be another rebellion, Suzanne."

Suzanne looked up from her papers. "Oh? Don't worry J.K, I will take care of it."

Suzanne was shining her overly sweet smile again. Vaguely reminding Joanne of her most hated character- Dolores Umbridge.

"Alright then. That's good. But don't we seem to be like the villains in the books now?" Rick asked. That was another concern on Joanne's mind.

"Oh no no, don't worry, we know what villains are, and we aren't villains don't worry." Suzanne smiled again.

Joanne was still concerned. Hoping that she doesn't have to betray her fellow authors for the sake of saving the good.

Things are always so complicated. The characters have no idea how much pain this will be. Bring back the dead is cruel enough, killing them again is beyond cruel.

The fans will sure go crazy. Fandoms will be in uproar, viral images on fandoms will spread. There really might be a rebellion.

One that won't really need the help of great heroes.

"Alright, how are we going to announce this?" Veronica asked.

"Now, I haven't finished the speech yet, but I will need the media's attention on this announcement. Hopefully all of you guys will help me spread this. Use your fake mortal/mundane/muggle social media accounts and send things about the games to popular fan pages."

A wave a nods and smiles.

"This is what I got so far." She cleared her throat. "This year, we bring you a surprise. With every amazing book series ended, we- the Authors have met up and brought you a new real fandoms mashup. We will have the main characters from our books to fight! Fight in the arena. Yes, it might seem gruesome. But do not grieve, as dead characters will be brought back to life and be reunited with their loved ones. Here are our candidates. For the Hunger Games! We have- Katniss, Peeta, Gale and Prim! For Harry Potter! We have- Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny! The mortal instruments! We have- Clary, Jace, Isabelle and Alec. Oh and a note from Clare about her tributes- Sorry Simon fans, if we had five spots, Simon will be in there. Now, for our Nerdfighters! We have- Hazel and Augustus from TFIOS, Q and Margo from Paper Towns. Next, Percy Jackson! We have- Percy, Annabeth, Leo and Nico! Another note from Rick- I'm sorry about not choosing some of your favourites, but I'll make sure you see some awesome stuff. Next, for The Maze Runner! We have- Thomas, Newt, Minho and Teresa. We have another note from James Dashner, he says he had a really hard decision, but he chose Teresa for the best story! Last but not least! Divergent series by Veronica Roth! We have- Tris, Tobias, Christina and Will.

This characters were apparently very hard to choose, so please enjoy the show! The games will start in a month. Happy hunger games! May the odds be ever in your favour!"

"Is that good enough?" Suzanne asked.

There was applause, quite loud for a cluster of only six people.

"So! When shall we announce this to the crowd? I can finish it in a few minutes!"

Everyone looked around, Cassandra spoke up. "I don't mind, but I think we all need to prepare our tributes."

Suzanne was still smiling, "alright! Now, each of you go find your characters. Be friendly! I'm going to finish this after I see my lovely tributes!" She waved her hand at us, "off you go!"

I packed up my files into my bag. I was just about to go when Suzanne called. "Joanne, can you stay for a while, oh and Rick too" Suzanne said, using my real name.

I was pretty surprised, not knowing weather if I was a student getting in trouble. "Oh sure." I said, while trying to be friendly.

"You should already know that you two created characters with magical abilities. I have to tell you that some of the magic will be subsided in the arena. Some power will be shared with the other tributes, but otherwise, since they already practiced tonnes, they will have a good advantage. Magic like making food or water is banned. Also superpowers that Rick has, will be subsided but not completely gone."

Now that wasn't good news, without magic, Harry is pretty useless.


	3. Chapter 3

Uncle Rick tells me I'm going to die

A/N(I know nobody reads my stuff, but i'm just gonna add an authors note anyway. This chapter kinda suck because I didn't put much effort in it)

Percy Jackson POV

Life is at the best it's been. No war, but still with the good and sweet summer training after the last year of high school. Finally school is over, the next year after summer. Annabeth and I will be on our way to New Rome for college.

And just at that moment. Annabeth jumped on me. Lifted me up and judo flipped me.

I landed hitting too hard on the ground.

"Owww..." I'm getting too relaxed at the moment.

"Seaweed brain, you gotta be more alert!" She mocked me with a smile.

I gave her a quick hug before replying: "Yes Ms Chase, I train everyday." I said in my best Chiron voice possible.

"Come on, want to hang out at the river right now?" She asked.

"Sure. Wise girl." I replied.

We walked hand in hand. Clarrisse saw us and greeted us with the usual smirk.

The first thing I did when we reached the water was to dive in. Annabeth sat cross legged on the shore.

I heard a muffled. "PERCY!" And in the water I think I am just hallucinating.

But just before I knew what was happening. Something big fell into the water with a huge splash. I was dazed for a moment. Then I saw some golden metal pieces with two people on top. I didn't think twice, I created an air bubble around them.

Then I realised.

"LEOOOOOOO MA FRIEND! YOU ARE BACK!"

Unfortunately Leo didn't hear me. The two people were unconscious.

I pushed Festus up towards the surface. I found Annabeth's surprise and scared face staring at me. "IT'S LEO!" I shouted with so much happiness I forgot that they were unconscious for a minute.

"YOU ARE BACK LEOOOOO!" Annabeth screamed.

"Oh by the way, they are unconscious." I foolishly said.

"Come on seaweed brain, bring them to the Big House."

"Annabeth is that Calypso I'm seeing...?"

"Come on let's go..."

I carried Leo while Annabeth carried Calypso. "This girl is so light." Annabeth said.

We reached the big house and saw Chiron. Seemingly expecting us.

"Ahhh, come on. Let's go get one of the Apollo kids." Chiron said.

"SOLACE!" Percy shouted.

"WHAT." Apparently Will heard him. He ran up, blond hair shining in the sun. Behind him, trailed a small and dark shadower- Nico.

"It's Valdez and Calypso." Annabeth replied for me.

"Holy cows!"

He put his hand on Leo's and Calypso's pulses. "Yup they are fine. Should wake up soon. Find them a bed. And I'm gonna look for Jason and the others."

Just after a few minutes. Jason appeared, running at full speed towards the infirmity with Piper right besides him. Along with Will trailing right behind them.

"VALDEZ I KNEW YOU WERE ALIVE!" He shouted with glee. Followed by the voice of Piper. "LEO YOU'RE BACK!"

Bunch of people crowded the bed where Leo and Calypso rested.

With the arrival of Jason and Piper, the crowd parted. Leaving space for them to see Leo.

Just at that moment. Calypso woke up.

"Whaaa?" She blinked, seeing my face, she turned back around. "Oh. Camp Half Blood."

Woah, she looks so... so different. She looks so much happier than the last time I saw her.

"Is Leo alright?" She asked Will.

"Yes he's perfectly fine. Should wake up in a few minutes." At that exact moment, he woke up. Seeing everyone around the bed. His face lit up with his usual cheeky smile.

"You little piece of scrap metal." Jason said with sarcastic menace before giving him a bear hug.

"Since you are all here! I guess I should announce my idea!" A voice said from the unnoticeable corner in the infirmity.

"UNCLE RICK!" I waved at him. "What are you doing here?" I thought the book was finished? Plus, I don't have anymore adventurous stuff I can tell you about."

Everyone here knows uncle Rick. He is literally my uncle. And he written a whole ten books for our adventures.

"Ahh, well I must say I am not here to bring good news." He replied.

Every pairs of eyes stared at him.

"Percy, have you heard of The Hunger Games?"

I knew about that book, it was written in the future, but apparently it is now a very popular YA novel by Suzanne Collins about 24 people dying in an arena.

"Um yes." I replied.

"Well, apparently the authors had gotten together. It was Suzanne's idea by the way. They are going to start The Fandom Games. A game where characters from books fight to death in an arena. Unfortunately, I had no choice. Although, the winner will be the most honoured character of all fangirls."

"Wait so basically you are sending us to die? Great! Time to die again!" Leo piped in.

"Rachel is going to explain further as the oracle. Oh right I didn't announce who's going yet."

I thought about the possible people who were going to get sent off to the games. It's very possible to be me, as I was the whole fandom's name and stuff.

"As usual, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase. For the other two candidates, it's Leo and Nico."

I couldn't think straight. It may be fine if Annabeth and I goes to the games together, but Leo and Nico are going to be separated from their loved ones...

The room turned gloomy, everyone was finding somewhere that's not a person to look at. Floors, chairs, beds.

"No! Uncle Rick please!" Will popped out and begged, whilst pulling Nico closer towards him. Embracing the shorter boy from behind.

Calypso looked as if she might punch Rick in the face, despite her tired and worried face. Apparently, Calypso is the only who haven't properly spoken to Uncle Rick, even if Rick wrote about her in a lot of his books.

"I refuse to let that happen." She said with so much hardness that I had a hard time realising it was actually Calypso.

"Calypso, I'm sorry, but I don't make the rules."

She didn't look surprised when Rick said her name with so much sadness.

"Let me take his place then." She replied.

"It's decided, the fate is decided. I cannot change it."

Rachel suddenly stumbled into the infirmity. With green eyes and green mists pouring from her mouth. It's been so long since any prophecies were delivered.

"Fear to be conquered  
Four to be stronger  
To meet the heroes of the worlds

One shall join the world he belongs  
Another shall fight for the one he longs  
Together to bring light upon the worlds"

Rachel collapsed on the brown wooden floors of the infirmity.

"I'll leave the rest to yourselves. In a few days, the four of you will be magically transported to the training arenas!"


	4. Chapter 4- She returns

**She returns**

Katniss POV

It's been so long. It's been a two years since the rebellion ended.

Life is almost normal, but it's just me, Peeta and Haymitch. With some occasional visits from friends or strangers. Greasy Sae visits us some times. Not as often as before anymore

There is so much less to worry about these days. I still hunt everyday. Peeta painted so many arts they are now hung around the house. Except paintings of our nightmares sleeps in the dark and dusty storeroom.

Little Duck. I thought back to the moment when all this had happened. I will give up almost anything for Prim to be alive again.

Peeta always know when I'm grieving for the people who are gone.

"Katniss. I'm sure she misses you as well." He puts his arm around me. I still found this comforting, despite having heard this hundreds of times.

I am leaning towards him. His body was always warm. Always that black shirt. He smells a lot like bread and the sun.

I don't know what the sun smells like, but I sure knows what the nature smells like.

Just at that moment, the doorbell ring. It must be Haymitch.

"I'll go get it." I say.

A woman with blond hair stands in the entrance. She reminds me of sunshine. Although she does have a brutal heart.

"Hi Katniss." She says with a peaceful smile.

I know her, but it's been so long since she last visited.

"Hi Suzanne. What brings you here?" I asks.

"I have... Something to tell you, you probably won't like it."

"Go on, I've heard enough bad news in my life." I replied.

In the past years, things settled. The violence and war is gone, replacing with peace. It's quite true nothing can be too bad.

"I'm sorry Katniss. You have been selected for the Fandom Games."

Nothing good ends with the word 'games', but it's true nothing can be worse than the Hunger Games. Confusion whirled in my head. I can't understand how she, especially she, can inform me about such things.

"May I come in and explain further with you?" She says. Her face now stern and solemn.

I have nothing better to say. "Okay."

She walked in with the grace of a cat, and sits down on one end of the sofa.

Peeta is standing quietly at the foot of the stairs.

"Sit down, both of you." She says. As if this is her own room and we are merely visitors.

"I have an announcement... Perhaps you are not going to like it, but I have no choice in this."

She sighs and shakes her head. It isn't sincere enough to sound genuine, but I am prepared to hear her anyway.

Before I can acknowledge her and say go on, she continued.

"You are picked to attend the first ever Fandom Games."

Her words are washing over me like cold water from the fresh ocean. I understand immediately what this is. Another game.

"What! No I cannot let this happen." Peeta replies. He must understand what this means as well.

"Both of you are a part of this." Suzanne says.

"We don't have to listen to you, the games are over, and you know it." I replies.

I seem to realise the days are getting boring. Do I crave for an adventure? Her words are persuading.

"But I have a deal for you... If you choose to participate, and of course, Peeta have to go was well, Prim can be brought back. Under the circumstance of Prim having to participate in the games as well"

This is a strong blow to me. A chance of Prim being alive? This is a miracle coming true, but Peeta doesn't seem to buy it.

"So you are telling us to go to the games with Prim, only to have her killed again?" Peeta says.

"Peeta, if this means me seeing her again, I must agree." I know this is the only way I can see her again.

"Suzanne, why didn't you bring her back before, if you got the power of it?" Says Peeta.

"Characters can only be brought back under extreme circumstances, or else the world will corrupt."

I don't know if it is my stubborn mind and my brutal personality. I had to agree, the chance of seeing Prim again is not to be lost. It even beats the fact of possibly seeing her die again, for the second time.

Peeta knows me so well. "Katniss, no." He said before I can even open my mouth.

I have decided and will not change my mind. Prim, is the only thing I have on my mind.

"I will go to the 76th Hunger Games as you wish, Suzanne." I spit the words out, as hard as possible.

She does not flinch, only to give her signature misleading false smile.

"Very well then, Peeta, will you follow her to keep her safe? Or I will have to find a replacement for you."

Peeta replies with gritted teeth. "Yes."

"And I forgot to mention, Gale is a part of this as well."

I gasps. I have mixed feelings about this, but I am willing to sacrifice all this just to see Prim, and talk to her again.

"Suzanne, why didn't you mention this before?" Peeta asks suspiciously.

With her usual kind but fake smile. "I have forgotten. I am going to see him and talk about this now."

Without another word, she stands up, with the grace of a cat.

"Well, goodbye you two." She smiles again.

Neither of us replies.

_xXx_

Gale POV

Author's note: *I'm tempted to use adele lyrics here muahhahahah*

They say that time's suppose to heal ya, but I ain't do much healing.

Despite the two years, I have tried to get her out of my head, and failed. All I managed to do was to make myself more depressed.

 _I could see her eyes, her deep grey eyes. Surrounded by her olive skin. Her smile so radiant, yet her eyes held the ferocity of a mighty warrior._

 _"Katniss..."_

 _With an ear splitting scream. I saw a deadly sharp knife pouting from her stomach. Fresh blood tainted her shirt with a perfect shape of an olive._

I woke up with a start.

The cold sweat clung onto my body. I could sense my fast beating heart and my deep heavy breathing. It was as if I have ran a hundred miles.

It wasn't the first time this type of nightmare occurred.

I sat up straight, only to hear a few gentle knocks on my apartment door.

No one I know well ever knock like that.

I walked to the door, slowly. I peeked out the peek hole in the door.

I knew her, she was the one who has been interviewing my life, along with Katniss' life and literally almost everyone's life.

"Suzanne, it's been a long time since you visited."

"Well yes Gale, but I have some good news and bad news for you."

I'm always prepared for the worst, bad news always seems to be better than I expected.

"Go on, tell me the bad news first."

She smiled, a smile filled with meaning.

"You have been selected for the first ever Fandom Games."

Now this, was interesting, but yet I was still confused.

"Is it like the games? You know, two years ago." I asked

"Similar."

I didn't know what to think of it, a bunch of questions roared up in my mind. Before I could ask another question, she delivered the good news.

"But, the good news is that you get to see Katniss."


End file.
